Sacred Love
by Sapphire Legend
Summary: 17yearold Chi is looking for two things: her memories and her mother's murderer. But instead, she found it all...the Night World... COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Sacred Love By: Sapphire Legend**

Disclaimer! What's a disclaimer? For all I know, I do NOT own Night World, but enjoy the story!

Message from the author: I hope you have fun reading this! This is officially my first book that I finished typing on the computer, and I have three others that I'm still writing. Anyways, see ya!

_Their love was sacred; it was caused by contact._

**_PROLOGUE_ **

She was only seventeen-years-old. Her name was Blue Chi, but she was called Chi, because it suited her better.

Chi had no last name. Her parents died when she was four, and they never told Chi her last name. Chi was sent to live with relatives, but they all died or disappeared when she was nine, and still, Chi never found out her last name.

Lucky for her, she had inherited a small fortune from all her relatives, including her parents, so she was able to live alone. She took up martial arts so she could learn to defend herself. She also bought a cat (to keep her company) and named it Ginger.

Now, seventeen, she was determined to find out who she really was, where she truly belonged, and who she was destined to spend her life with…at no matter **what** cost…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It all happened from a simple win… from a simple game of basketball. What could happen from winning a game? Lots.

It was another day of school. Chi woke up twenty minutes late for class, then realized it when she heard her alarm clock ring. _Riiinggg!_

"Holy crap! I'm freakin' twenty minutes late for class! Teacher's going to have my ass!" She exclaimed, changing her clothes, feeding her cat, and rushing out the door.

Five minutes later, she nearly knocked down the classroom door to find around twenty faces staring at her, including the teacher. She noticed that most of the girls were not into their seats.

"Um… can somebody please tell me what's going on?" She asked.

The teacher practically fell out of his seat, and at the same time, the headmistress came around the corner and said, "Miss Chi, although you certainly have a reputation for being a straight-A student, I strongly advise you to pay more attention to our school events. Is that point understood?"

Chi nodded.

"You idiot! You're playing it the game! God, all the girls from our all girls' team, the_ Valley Girls_, are waiting for you in the locker room!" Ash Redfern laughed.

Ash Redfern was eighteen years old. He was gorgeous and lanky, with ash-blond hair and eyes that were shifting color from moment to moment. He was lazy, and usually spoke in a careless voice.

"Chi, go to the gym. You and the girls are playing against our rival school all girls' basketball team, the _Black Roses_. Alright?" The headmistress said gently.

Chi nodded again and ran to the locker room.

All the girls were already there and dressed. They gave Chi her uniform and they were set to play.

"That Chi. She'd make a great player, don't you think? You should see her. She does martial arts, karate, and judo, and I've heard that she got the highest level on them. Can you believe that?

I mean, Chi was always the quiet type. I bet she's as strong as a vampire. What do you think?" Skye Weapons asked his closest friend, Ash Redfern in the hallway on the way to the game.

"I say that we stalk and attack her. That's the only way we'll find out if she is really as strong as they say.

So what about it? Say tonight, alright?" Ash Redfern replied in a lazy and careless but firm voice.

"You're on," Skye replied, and they started betting on who would win the fight, Ash or Chi.

The game started as soon as Chi entered the court. She played the center position.

"Now players, positions! I want a fair game, all right? And **no**, absolutely no, catfights! Understood?" The referee said.

The respond was a loud chorus of "YES!" from both teams.

"Alright, fair game!" The referee practically shouted, and the game started as soon as the ball was jumped.

Forty-four minutes and fifty-five seconds later, with only five seconds left in the game, surrounded by all the players, Chi was throwing the three-point shot of her life.

She quickly gathered up all the strength she could muster, and threw.

_Dinnnggg! _The bell rang just as the ball went into the basket.

"And the game goes to Crystal Fountain High School's _Valley Girls_ with the score of seventy-five to seventy-two!" The referee shouted.

It seemed as if the whole school was congratulating her. Constantly, a student or teacher would come up to her and say nice things to her.

When school was over, Chi tore down the hallway, ran home to feed Ginger, and then went to the park to relax.

3


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Chi sat down on a bench as her conscience spoke to her.

"_Well, you can't blame yourself girl. You made that shot. You helped score the winning point, so what's the use of feeling misery?" _ The silvery smooth voice told her, then added, _"Get up and take a walk! Relax! After all, isn't that the reason you're here? Now go!"_

A few hours later, she was just walking around the park, now that the sun was starting to set and the moon was beginning to come out.

As she passed some bushes, she heard a rustling of leaves behind her, and she quickly got into a fighting position. She would use her strongest move, _Legendary Spirit_, if she had to.

"Who's there?" She said firmly and fiercely, turning around but not quickly enough.

A strong hand clamped over her mouth, preventing any sound from coming through, and an arm pinned her arms to her sides.

"_Oh god, **who** the **hell**__is it at this time of night?"_ Chi asked herself firmly.

"_This is almost **too** easy_,_"_ Ash Redfern thought as he watched Chi struggle in his arms. He sensed her fear and panic.

The deal was that if Chi couldn't kick his ass, he'd get to feed on her, but not kill her. However, if Chi did kick his ass, then Skye would help him, _after_ he admitted defeat.

Suddenly, as if he were inside Chi's thoughts, even though he couldn't feel her lips moving, it seemed like she was saying it herself out loud, even though she wasn't.

"_Telepathy, she's using telepathy! But she's a human! A vermin! How can she use telepathy?" _Ash thought, surprised and dumbfounded.

"_Well, I an NOT a vermin, you… lunatic!" _Chi thought as she heard the voice inside her head, and at the same time, she prepared to kick his/her ass.

She forced her heel into the person's shin, and thrust her elbow into his side and kicked his shin.

"Ouch! That hurt! You… you hurt me!" Ash yelped in pain and shock as he released Chi and clutched his shin and moaned in pain.

"Well, Redfern, **don't **you** dare **mess with me, especially during **this** time of night!" Chi angrily shouted, pulling out what looked like a wooden stick from her waistband, pulled the stick all the way out, and pointed it at his neck, his throat.

"You mess with me and you'll regret it, lunatic," Chi said in a soft but deadly voice, still pointing the stall at Ash.

She was proud of her fighters' staff, a long fighting stick that doubled as a staff. It was designed so that it could be pulled out very quickly, at any time, and was a mass of several different weapons all at once, but she usually preferred to use it as a staff.

Chi flipped the staff the other way, revealing a **sharp** end. Only then did Ash realize that she might mean it.

_Okay, okay. I surrender. You win the bet,_ Ash told Skye dryly and telepathically.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Just as Chi was about to slam the end of staff on the side of Ash's head, knocking him unconscious, something slammed into her, and she flew backwards, colliding with a tree.

"_Idiot! Put your weapon away! Get ready to use the Legendary Spirit!"_ Her conscience practically screamed in her ear.

"Ow… right… the staff…"She mumbled, trying to fold up the staff, sit up, and not see stars at the same time.

By the time she had accomplished all that, she felt like she would pass out. She got up and swayed on her feet, leaning against the wall for support.

"_Don't pass out. Don't pass out or else it's all over for you. Get ready to use the Legendary Spirit! Use it! Defend yourself! Isn't that what you're trained to do?" _ Her conscience reasoned with her.

Chi quickly gathered herself and used the stances of the _Legendary Spirit_. It was, if used properly, a one-hit kill.

And she glanced a quick look it at Ash, who was slowly rising to his feet, looking cautious and alarmed.

She quickly pulled out a silver blade and was prepared to hurl it at Ash when something, or _someone_ grabbed her wrist and yanked it down. It was Skye.

That was a mistake. A big one.

It struck like lightning. Chi felt like she was floating to nowhere, surround by a beautiful blue green cloud, looking up into a sky with colors that were changing every now and then, and the feeling of it all… was wonderful. Vulnerable. Then it all went away.

Then she realized that the weapon had dropped out of her hand and that Skye was holding her. She also realized that her face was buried in the cuff of his shirt, and Ash was staring at the both of them in shock.

She quickly pulled away, saying at the same time, "Who the _hell_ are you?"

"Do you believe in vampires?" Skye asked quietly.

"Vampires. _Vampires_. I ask who you are and you ask me if I believe in _vampires_! And in case you were wondering, no! I don't believe in that stuff! They don't exist! I stopped believing when I was nine, for god's sakes! And answer my question!" Chi snapped back.

"Then do you believe in soulmates?" Skye asked.

"Soulmates?" She asked, confused.

"Soulmates are people who are destined for one another. Even if you can't be together, you know you will never totally be happy without each other." Skye explained.

"Point?" Chi asked dryly.

"We're… we're soulmates." Skye replied.

Chi looked bewildered for a moment, then laughed. "Yeah, we're soulmates. _Sure_. Got any proof?"

"The sensational feeling. You collapsing into my arms. We both felt the lightning. Also, soulmates can read each other's minds without even trying." Skye told her.

All of a sudden, Chi looked alarmed. "Ginger! Poor kitty, how did you get out of the house? Shit! I forgot to feed you, do my homework, and now you're loose. I don't suppose that when we get home, we'll find werewolves in the backyard!"

Chi picked up Ginger and soothingly stroked her, then started home, leaving Ash and Skye in the dust.

Halfway home, she felt a strange chill up her spine, as if something was following her. Twice she turned around, and each time nobody was there.

When she arrived home, she saw that the front door was torn down, as if someone or something had hacked it down.

Quickly, she searched around the whole house. Nothing. Only the front door was down.

"Ginger, did you do this?" Chi asked her cat. The cat meowed in reply, and Chi took the reply as a no.

"Then who _did_?" Chi asked, and then she saw.

Outside, across the street, was a man whom Chi recognized as the school soccer coach. He tilted his head back and howled at the moon, then began to change. Into a _werewolf_. He grew hair and tore off his clothes, and Chi saw that he was hairy all over.

The werewolf howled once more, sniffed, and glared at her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh great. So Chi _doesn't_ believe it the Night World. So, I was the idiot to ask her. And isn't tomorrow Saturday, meaning no homework? I have the strangest feeling-" Skye broke off as he and Ash heard a scream from a few blocks away… towards Chi's house.

He and Ash looked at each other for a moment, then ran to see what was the matter.

The werewolf pounced… on her, pinning her down, its liquid animal eyes looking at her hungrily.

"_It's too strong! It's…it's… gonna **eat** me! Oh God, hellpp!" _Chi thought, scared for the first time since she was nine.

She did what was supposedly done in times of emergencies. She screamed.

"Ahhh! Get… off me… you beast!" She half-screamed, half-shouted.

It only made matters worse. The werewolf gripped its hand (if you _could_ even call it a hand) around her neck and started tightening it.

"_It's going to squeeze the life out of me! God, please God…"_ Chi thought, as things started to swirl around her.

"_Don't faint or it'll eat you for sure!" _ Her conscience screamed in her head, but it was no use.

Chi could already see spots of darkness, and it was getting harder to breathe.

"On God, look. It's a werewolf… and its… its got Chi! Chi! Wake up!" Skye shouted as they neared the spot where Chi screamed.

"It's no use! It's got a grip on her, and didn't you hear her talking to you telepathically? She's already as dizzy as she is! And she's trying as hard as she can to keep awake! We've got to get there before it's too late!" Ash shouted back.

As they neared the werewolf, it was obvious that Chi was barely struggling with the werewolf. She was barely breathing, and her eyes were closed.

"Chi!" Skye shouted, and the werewolf dropped her, its attention focused on the two of them.

"Silver… silver knives… in kitchen…" Chi gasped.

While Ash kept the werewolf distracted, Skye ran into the house, into the kitchen, to find the silverware.

"Hey, ugly! Over here!" Ash shouted, gathering strength into an attempt to distract and get the werewolf away from Chi.

As predicted, the werewolf left Chi and went after him.

At the moment, Skye came out of the house and tossed two silver knives at Ash. Ash caught the knives and drove them into the werewolf's heart.

The werewolf howled in pain and then went still. It was dead.

Skye ran over to Chi and examined her, to see if she was wounded or hurt. There were scratch marks on her throat, and the bleeding had stopped. The wound wasn't very deep.

Ash came over, after burying the werewolf somewhere deep into the woods, and said, "Shouldn't you bring her inside? It's getting cold. Well, not for us, but for a human."

"Well… I guess werewolves… really _do_ exist," Chi gave a weak smile, then fell unconscious.

Skye carried Chi inside and laid her on the couch, covering her with his cloak.

Ginger meowed loudly, indicating that it was hungry. Ash threw down the cat food.

Later, when everything was settled, both Skye and Ash took a seat on the armchairs, and fell asleep.

When Chi woke up, she saw that she was covered by Skye's cloak and that Skye and Ash were asleep on the armchairs.

She smiled to herself and got up to make breakfast (pancakes) and fed Ginger.

Skye awoke to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. He glanced around and saw that Chi and Ash were missing.

He went to the kitchen and saw-

"Hey, Skye! Come and eat! Actually, I'd prefer blood, but these pancakes are all right," Ash greeted, a plate of pancakes in front of him.

Chi set down another plate of pancakes. "Here, sleepyhead. Looks like you finally woke up!" She seemed more cheerful than yesterday, but the scratch marks were still there.

"Your throat…" He said cautiously.

"It's fine, thanks to you two. Okay, okay. I admit that werewolves really do exist. Happy?" Chi gave a slight gesture of surrender.

"No, it's not that. Vampires really do exist. Um, well, Ash and I are really vampires. From the Night World.

The saying is: wood for vampires, silver for werewolves and shapeshifters, and iron for witches.

We vampires can heal just about any attack, except attacks from wood. And since we're soulmates, I'd… like to make you a vampire… if you'd let me…" Skye said cautiously.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chi looked up from the stove and shut it off. "_What_ did you just say?" She asked.

Ash looked up. "Circle Daybreak is going to come meet wherever we are in two days," He said.

"Circle Daybreak?" Chi asked, confused.

"Circle Daybreak is an organization of people who want to help Night People and humans get along. A lot of people there are soulmates. But Circle Daybreak has practically the whole Night World against them, so that's a catch." Ash explained.

"Are… are you two part of this Circle Daybreak?" Chi asked in a soft and wistful voice.

"Yeah, but we're not alone. There's lots of members, even humans." Skye answered, then asked, "Why?"

"Um Ash, could you give us some time alone?" Chi asked gently.

"Sure, you've got all the time in the world," Ash replied in a sarcastic voice, and walked out towards the living room.

"I… want you… to… make me into a vampire," Chi told Skye in a gentle and firm voice.

Skye gently laid her down on her bed, tilted her head slightly back, exposing her neck, and bit gently.

It felt pleasant enough, not painful and it didn't hurt. But she felt… exposed to Skye.

It was as if she could read his mind, as if she were _inside_ him, sensing his every thought, as if he were really talking to her, except he wasn't.

_Skye?_ Chi asked, telepathically.

_Chi. We can communicate telepathically, without using words. I never thought of it before, but I love you. Ever since you first moved here, to Crystal Fountain,_ Skye told her using thought.

_Me too. How do I become a vampire, anyways? _Chi asked.

_We exchange blood. Three times should do it, but not all at once, or else you would lose a lot of blood, and you might die. It'll take about three days, so I'll see you three days straight and onward, all right? _

_And also, there are two types of vampires. Lamia (LAY-mee-uh), born vampires, and made vampires. I'm a lamia and you're going to be a made vampire. Lamia can stop aging any time they want, and made vampires stop aging as soon as they are made. _Skye asked.

_So basically, you and Ash can stay here for the three days, if you want to. Ginger and I don't mind company, but I think I've heard of the Night World before, except I can't remember. Anyhow, after this is over, I'll go take a walk in the park. _Chi said.

_No. You're going to rest, because exchanging blood will make you dizzy and maybe tired. And I'll think about your offer, you know, I'll talk to Ash about it, _Skye replied, lifting his head away from her neck and taking out her wooden dagger, he made a small scratch at the base of his throat, saying, "I have to give you back what I took,"

He guided her head to his neck and she placed her lips on his neck, drinking blood, except that it didn't taste like blood at all. It tasted like a potion meant to give life, like an elixir.

When he gently detached her, she made to get up, but Skye gave a signal, telling her to lie down, and she obeyed.

Skye lifted her onto her bed, and almost instantly, she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When she awoke, she checked her alarm clock, and called for Skye.

_Skye? Where are you, and the sun is bothering me, _She called.

_Oh, that. I forgot to mention. New partly made vampires are more vulnerable to sunlight. Close the curtains. I'm downstairs with Ash, chatting about Circle Daybreak. Come down. We've someone we want you to meet, _Skye replied.

Chi closed the curtains and rushed downstairs, and tripped over Ginger.

"Shit!" She cursed.

Downstairs, she saw a woman that looked in her early twenties. She had lily colored hair and dark brown eyes that looked full of love and care.

Something -a memory- boiled inside her.

" A…aunt Lily!" The words came out in a stutter.

Skye and Ash looked at her as if she was crazy. Skye said," I'm sorry, Lily. She's my soulmate and after our first exchange of blood, she must not be feeling like herself,"

Lily, however, looked surprised and content. She said," Child, what is your name?"

Chi replied, "Blue Chi. You can call me Chi. Everybody does. I'm sorry. I don't have a last name, and I know no living relative who can tell me my last name. But I have the strangest feeling that you're not alone. Hello Aunt Shadow and Aunt Psychic." Then she looked behind her and saw two other women, also in their early twenties.

The first had a very dark black colored hair and fierce emerald green eyes that were filled with bliss and joy, and said," I'm Shadow,"

The second woman had black-blue colored hair and amethyst colored eyes that were filled with happiness. She said, "I'm Psychic. Lily, Shadow, and I are the Legendary Dark Witches, and child, you have made our hearts filled with joy simply by saying those words. Do you know how long we have been seeking you? Ever since you were nine years old!"

Lily led Chi out to the living room to talk, leaving Shadow and Psychic with Skye and Ash.

"Skye, since you are Chi's soulmate, my sisters and I leave you a great truth. And you, Ash, take care of this secret as well. The only reason Chi has no last name is because Chi's full name is Blue Chi Sakura.

In the ancient language, Blue Chi Sakura is a powerful memory spell. If said at the wrong time, some very bad things can happen. You must promise us that you will only yell it out if any of the three of your lives are at stake, and Chi must be able to hear. You understand?

The only reason Chi is so important to us is because her mother was our sister, also a witch, but died in an incident involving an iron knife.

So Chi is half witch, and going to be half vampire if you finish the exchange. So take care!" Shadow explained, and Lily led Chi back into the kitchen.

Chi looked confused and on the verge of tears.

"When will I see you again?" Chi asked Lily.

"When you find out who you really are!" Lily called back, and the three witches seemed to melt into the darkness.

"Well, that was certainly a surprise," Ash joked.

"Only one more exchange of blood left, and we'll do that tomorrow, all right, Chi? And if you don't mind, is it all right if Circle Daybreak meet at your house tomorrow, so that it doesn't get suspicious?" Skye asked Chi.

"Only if they try not to make a mess, and if they do, they have to clean it up. I live alone, so you can imagine how long it'll take to clean the mess up," Chi replied.

"I'll tell them that. Oh, so we're only going to use the living room and kitchen, right?" He asked.

"Hell no! You can use all the first floor, for all I care! Just don't come upstairs, because I'll go nuts seeing so much people all over the house," Chi replied.

"_Oh, so she's never had around thirty people come over before,"_ Skye realized.

"Um, when are your friends coming over?" Chi asked.

"Around five o'clock and leaving around seven. Why" Ash asked.

"Oh, I was planning to go walk around the park with Ginger and Raven. To do our science project. It's on plants. Why?" Chi asked.

"Just curious. Hey, um if you ever get into any trouble, say a werewolf attacks you, scream for help telepathically and some member of Circle Daybreak will pick up, okay? They won't question you, but you should mention your soulmate." Skye told her, and she nodded.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day, at approximately five o'clock, Raven came over. School bag in hand, bike in the other, she said, "Hey, girl! Waz up? You ready to work on our project?"

Chi ran to the backyard, grabbed her bike, and headed out, after telling Skye. She picked up Ginger and put him in the front basket of her bike, and left with Raven. A few minutes later, at the park, they parked their bikes and sat under a large, shady, tree and worked on their project.

" And this goes here, and that goes there…" Chi ticked off the list and directed Raven towards each spot.

"Are Hannah and I the first to arrive?" Thierry asked, as he and Hannah Snow stepped into the house for Circle Daybreak.

Thierry was the world's second vampire, a made vampire, made by Maya, the first vampire. Thierry had white blond hair and dark colored eyes. He was Lord of the Night World.

Hannah, Thierry's soulmate, was human. She was an Old Soul. She had straight fair hair like silk in different shades of wheat color, spilling over her shoulders, and wide gray eyes that seemed full of light. She had a birthmark that looked like she laid a rose across her cheek for a moment and it left its imprint upon her flesh.

During the next twenty or so minutes, other members of Circle Daybreak kept arriving, and Skye was being introduced to some of them.

James was a Redfern on his mother's side. He had light brown hair and thoughtful gray eyes, and when he smiled, it was impossible to smile back.

Poppy, Jame's soulmate, was a made vampire, made by James. She was part witch on her father's side. She was small and had a kind of impish wisdom in her face. Her hair was a tangle of copper curls and she had emerald green eyes and a kind of elfin beauty.

Quinn was a made vampire, made by Hunter Redfern. He was also Hunter Redfern's heir. He was very good looking, with clean features that were strongly chiseled but almost delicate. His hair was as black as his soulmate's and he had black eyes.

Rashel, Quinn's soulmate, was human. She was a vampire hunter that just hunted bad vampires. She was tall, had black hair, and fierce and blazing green eyes.

There were more soulmates, but Skye was too tired to memorize them all. He just greeted them with a smile or a polite conversation.

The members of Circle Daybreak started talking about something in the ancient scrolls, known as the _Legendary Chi Witch_, a descendant of the supposedly legendary witch Hellwise, twin sister of Maya, the first vampire.

The _Legendary Chi Witch_ was suppose to hold the power of all four Wild Powers put together, so the descendant was also the so-called "Secret Weapon of the Two Worlds".

"_Chi, Chi,"_ Skye thought, as he heard the word 'chi' over and over again.

That was when all of them heard clearly, the cry for help.

_HELP! SKYE! SKYE! TWO VAMPIRES… A WITCH… A WEREWOLF… A SHAPESHIFTER! RAVEN! SHE'S ONE OF THE VAMPIRES! I'M AT THE PARK, AND SURROUNDED! GOD, OH GOD, GINGER'S DEAD_… _GINGER! OH GINGER… SKYE! _It was Chi.

"Chi! She… she's in trouble! We've got to help her! She… she's my soulmate…" Skye shouted.

…_GINGER! OH GINGER… SKYE!_ Chi shouted telepathically, surrounded by two vampires, a witch, a werewolf, and a shapeshifter.

Raven had just glared at her, eyes clearly full of hatred. "You! You should cease to exist! You're the reason why my life has been so miserable! Skye was _mine_, all _mine_, before _you_ came along and ruined everything! As soon as you came, Skye had his eyes on _you_!

Hope your beloved cat enjoyed its last moments before my werewolf tore it apart, because we're going to do the same to you, leaving your remains for your beloved Skye to see!" Raven shrieked.

Raven nodded and the werewolf threw at Chi Ginger's small body, which had been torn to pieces.

Sobbing, Chi caught the small body holding it close to her, thinking at the same time, _"Ginger, Ginger! I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have brought you out here… please forgive me… now who's going to comfort me when I need it? Who's going to purr and meow and scratch at me? Who's going to annoy me until I give him what he wants? Oh Ginger… oh Ginger… there's no one else in this world who can ever make up for you. I'm so sorry, Ginger... oh Ginger, Ginger," _"GINGER!"She screamed, and Raven laughed cruelly.

"GINGER!" Chi's voice rang out and was followed by a cruel laugh. Skye, Ash, Thierry, Quinn, and Rashel followed the scream to the park. From the top of the hill, they could see Chi holding a small torn-up body (Ginger) and crying, surrounded by two vampires, a witch, a werewolf, and a shapeshifter.

"CHI!" Skye called out, and Chi stopped crying for a moment and focused on him, and he continued, "CHI! YOUR FULL NAME IS BLUE CHI SAKURA! IT'S BLUE CHI SAKURA!"

As soon as he finished, a bright blue flame surrounded Chi. It lifted her off the ground, letting the flames dissolve into her body, and then gently put her back on the ground.

"Of course. I remember now! I _do_ belong to the Night World! My full name is Blue Chi Sakura… descendant of the legendary witch Hellwise! I _am_ the _Legendary Chi Witch_! The one who's suppose to wield the power of all four Wild Powers combined and the so-called 'Secret Weapon of the Two Worlds'! You _can't_ defeat me, even if you were a seven horned dragon, shapeshifter! Just try me!" Chi shouted.

"Are you out of your mind? You must be crazy if you think you can defeat us all! We have a _five-horned dragon_ on our side, and back-up in case, you lunatic! You can't win against us! Ha ha ha!" Raven shouted.

"Okay! Whatever. It looks like I'll have to kill you all, except for the dragon. Dragon, your name is: Dark One of the Skies. And since I've named you, I've also _tamed_ you!

Hey, Raven! Looks like your dragon's down!" Chi shouted.

"Dragon Prince, is that so true?" Raven shrieked.

"Yes, mistress, it is so true. This girl is the Chi Witch that I and my clan have been waiting for, since the time of the first Chi Witch, Hellwise herself.

Young mistress, my clan and I have vowed to follow you and protect you, and follow you in whatever decisions you have made. And since you have chosen the side of good, we will enforce you, strengthen your forces.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hellfire of the Dragons, also the Dragon Prince. I am to obey any orders you have for me without hesitation," Hellfire said, kneeling on one knee, head bent.

"Sure, you can kill these four around me and get it over with," Chi said sarcastically.

"Yes, mistress," Hellfire said. He stood up and before her eyes, he transformed into a dragon, sleek blue-green with blazing dark eyes that looked like they belonged to hell.

In one swift movement, with the slash of a claw, the werewolf and witch fell down, dead.

The vampire lunged at Chi, but a giant sphere of light got there first.

The dragon changed back to Hellfire, and said, "I'll leave you to settle business with your friend here," and seemed to disappear into the earth.

"Well, why don't you make a move?" Raven said nastily.

"Well, every move could be my last, " Chi replied as they slowly began to circle the each other.

"Wise answer, but l'm not here to hear wise answers. You know who's behind this, right?" Raven said, a bit of pity in her face.

"Yes. I believe I do, and when I see him, I'll stake him for what he's done to me and my mother." Chi replied, at the same time blocking Skye and anyone else from reading her mind.

Raven lashed out and scratched Chi on the face, and blood flowed freely. "Well, so you _are_ his daughter. He's been waiting to claim you for eight years, and that's how you're going to treat him?" She asked in a deadly voice.

Chi replied, "I've always hated him. Ever since he married my mother! He's a piece of shit, for all I care," and she heard Skye's voice, saying, _"How can you say that about your father?"_

"Well, he was your father, after all. He might be here right now," Raven said carelessly.

"Right. And you're going to _die_ before then, because you're a traitor!" Chi said in a voice filled with deadly anger. Her hand erupted with a supernova sized blue fireball, its aura stronger than all four Wild Powers put together, and she aimed it for Raven.

It came too fast for her to even scream, but in a flash, it was all over.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The five of them ran down from the hill, to see if Chi was all right, but Chi had put up some sort of shield to prevent them from entering. Thierry and Quinn both tried to call to Chi, but the response was, _He's coming. He killed my mother. He's mine to kill. Stay out of the way. You might know him. You'll see who he is real soon,_ So they had no choice but to wait and see what would happen.

A few minutes later, a long shadow appeared. It was the man.

It was _him_. Hunter Redfern. The one who killed Chi's mother. He was the most powerful family in the Night World. He practically owned the Council.

"Hello… _Father_," Chi said with emphasis.

"Father?" Skye, Ash, Thierry, Quinn, and Rashel exclaimed/questioned in shock as Hunter Redfern grinned evily.

"Yes. Father. You killed my mom. I'm going to kill _you_!" Chi found herself standing up, filled with thirteen years of hatred spilling out. _"You killed her with no reason! You had no right to! I was basically waiting all thirteen years to kill you! All you wanted was my power! You killed my mom by trickery! You bastard! Sonofabitch! You… you… evil… no good… you're dead."_

"I… I… never knew…" Was all Skye could manage.

"She's a Redfern?" Thierry, Ash and Quinn asked, shocked.

"I feel pity for her… living almost all her life without any parents," Rashel got out.

As quick as a flash, Chi whipped out a wooden weapon – her fighters' stick - and knocked Hunter out with a quick whip on the jaw. He tumbled unconscious.

_That_ was when she staked him. She whipped out three stakes and plunged them in his throat, chest, and heart. Then she lost control. She took her knife and just kept jabbing him, even though she knew he was already dead.

"Where's my mother? Where is her body?" She choked, and his last words were, however telepath, _I'll never tell! You'll have to find her yourself in the Blood Tie Cemetery! Ha ha ha!_ With that, he was nothing more than a bag of bones.

Furious, and still crying, she chucked his body out to nowhere.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Skye and the others broke through the barrier. He ran over to Chi, who was still crying, with both her soul and body, and actually _saw_ her sadness and unhappiness of thirteen years with no parents and how she wanted her parents.

_My real father was a vampire… and a gambler. My mom divorced him when I was two. That's why I didn't inherit any of his genes,_ She told him telepathically.

"Oh, really? I'm sorry… I didn't know… everybody says that you're lucky you have no parents… do you _feel_ lucky?" He gently asked.

Chi got up. "I'm going to Blood Tie Cemetery," She said, then ran towards the end of the park and around the block.

"Dammit! We have to clean up this mess, then how will we find her?" Skye cursed.

Right on cue, Hellfire 'popped' out of the ground as if he had been expecting this. "Easy. I'll follow her underground, and when I find out where she is, then I'll fly back and bring you guys there! Of course, I can carry all five of you guys," He said.

The six of them agreed with the plan.

At Blood Tie Ceremony, Chi walked row after row until she found what she had been looking for. Her mother's grave, _Crystal Sakura Redfern_. Sakura.

"_My last name is Sakura Redfern,"_ Chi thought.

"I hate Redfern, and it doesn't satisfy me at all that I'm a Redfern. Being a Redfern is meaningless to me," Chi told herself.

"Oh really? I thought that Redferns have great honor. They're practically the most powerful family in the entire Night World!" It was Hellfire.

"I don't care about being powerful in power. All I see is people getting hurt. What I see in Hunter is nothing but evil and greed. The kind of power I'd _like_ to see is the kind of power that is in the strength, mind, and will in people, both humans and Night People. That's what would help others get along with one another," Chi replied, slitting her wrist and letting the blood flow and drip all over her mother's grave.

"I see. A most wise answer," Hellfire said, then seemed to disappear into the earth again, except this time, he took Chi with him.

"Where are you taking me?" Chi asked, bracing herself.

"To see your mother's body, or what's left of it," Hellfire replied.

She was just like when Chi saw her last, except the body was starting to decompose.

"Oh mother," Chi whispered, slitting her wrist again, and this time dripping it all over her mother's body.

The instant the blood touched the body, her mother looked as if she had just died, and her body was in perfect condition.

That was it. Hellfire took Chi back up and then left her to cry for her mother and Ginger.

_Chi, my daughter, you have a greater purpose in life to fulfill, so don't cry now, or you will never be able to leave, _It was her mother's gentle spirit, as if trying to guide her somewhere.

Chi stopped crying for a moment, and said, "But who's going to help me? I can't do this alone!"

_You don't have to do this alone. You have Skye, and Circle Daybreak all supporting you,_

"But I'm not a member of Circle Daybreak!" Chi protested.

"Yes you are. You are now," It was a vampire with white blond hair and dark colored eyes. "I'm Thierry, Lord of the Night World, and a member of Circle Daybreak," He took her hand and gently kissed it, his lips barely brushing her hand.

_See? You have made fast friends, and soon, you will forget your sadness, I hope,_

"Even if I forget my sadness, it'll keep coming back to me every once in a while. What do I do?" Chi asked.

"Well, let's see… one, you have me to protect you and comfort you, not to mention spend my life with you! And two, Circle Daybreak will be like your new family, and we can go home and finally finish turning you into a vampire," It was Skye.

_Good-bye now, my daughter, and I will visit you often, _With that, her mother's spirit vanished into thin air.

Chi couldn't help it. She threw her arms around Skye and started crying, and he held her all the meanwhile.

Chapter 10

The last exchange of blood was done. Chi was unconscious then, but when she woke up, she immediately asked Skye, "Am I dead?"

"Yes, as you were starting to _become_ a vampire, but now you're back as a half-witch, half-vampire and you and Hellfire and his dragons are the newest members of Circle Daybreak.

And um, since you're the only one who can control the dragons, the dragons have decided to live with you, and Thierry got your house remodeled. He's paying all the expenses.

It looks like a mansion so the dragons can have more space, and we can have our big meetings at yours or Thierry's house. And, um, you don't mind if I stay, do you?" Skye asked.

Chi laughed, and said, "Stay as long as you want!"

"Oh, and I've got one question for you. Why did you want to slam your staff at Ash's head?" Skye asked, an amused look on his face.

"There was a poisonous snake about to bite him, but he got up before the snake could even try!" Chi answered, humored.

They both laughed, shared a kiss, and went to the living room for breakfast as the sun came out.


	11. Eliprologue

ELIPROLOGUE 

After Chi became a Circle Daybreak member, the chances of peace between the Night World and the human world improved greatly.

And although Chi was still getting used to Circle Daybreak, she tried her best to cooperate, for she was terribly shy around that many people, but she made fast friends with Rashel, because they both had so much in common, and Quinn kept joking about _two_ Rashels, getting something chucked at Him in reply.

Chi was adopted into her Redfern family, who cared for her and loved her a lot. Especially Ash and his three sisters, Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade, because the four of them were all part-vampire, part-witch.

Eventually, Ash told Chi about Mary-Lynnette, and his one year promise.

He invited her and Skye to come along, so Chi could meet her step-sisters and Ash's soulmate.

Naturally, Chi agreed, deciding to watch over Ash and making sure she could get to know Mary-Lynnette better.


End file.
